


the small guy

by spideysrogers



Series: thank god, you're mine [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: 40s stucky, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, steve really needs to stop getting himself into fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: steve really needs to stop getting himself into fights.hurt/comfort prompt: "do you know where you are?"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Series: thank god, you're mine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758214
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	the small guy

**Author's Note:**

> blurb originally posted on my tumblr: dustymaximoff.tumblr.com

as steve’s eyes start to flutter, bucky lays a gentle hand on his bony shoulder, “stevie? you with me, pal?”

steve lets out a quiet groan, “b’ck-”

“yeah, it’s me.” steve opens his eyes properly, blinks a few times and bucky leans back so he can see around himself. “ **d’ya know where you are?** ”

“the ‘partment.”

“yeah, good, uh, good job.” bucky sighs, runs a hand over his face. he shakes his head, “you gotta stop doin’ this to me, steve.”

steve sits up a little on the bed, moving closer to lean his forehead on bucky’s shoulder, “he was makin’ fun of me, buck. wasn’t gonna let him-”

“steve, you know you can’t take a guy like that-”

“i- i know!” voice cracks at the end and bucky screws his eyes shut at the heart-shattering noise. “i just… didn’t wanna be the small guy.”

bucky reaches for his hand, squeezing it softly, “the small guy isn’t bad, steve - he’s got the biggest heart. i just- you scare me so much sometimes.” he shakes his head, “actually thought i could’a lost you today.”

steve lifts his head, presses a small kiss to bucky’s jaw, “‘m here, buck. not goin’ anywhere.”


End file.
